


Unavailable

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Felix and Spectre have been together for years. When they’re stuck with the Reds and Blues they find ways to cope with their boredom. Felix enjoys a good ol’ fight, while Spectre enjoys flirting with the boys bringing out the jealous and overprotective side of Felix.





	Unavailable

She was the new piece of ass on base. Every guy wanted to be around her, get her suit off and see what she’s really made of. Tucker was the kind of guy who was just perverted enough that he didn’t know when to quit, it also didn’t help that Spectre played along. 

 

“Dude, I’m telling you she’s got the hots for me.” Tucker laughed as we walked around with Washington. 

 

“Who’s got the hots for you? Your right hand?” She asked walking out of the shadows, a smile playing on her lips. 

 

“Damn it! Stop hiding!” Tucker yelled as he jumped a few feet back. 

 

She chuckled and stared at him. “Aww Tucker, are you scared of a little shadow?” She teased. 

 

“No. I just, didn’t see you there.” He retorted, shame creeping through his chest. 

 

“You don’t see much do you?” 

 

“What do you want Spectre? Besides your back and forth bantering with Tucker.” Wash asked irritated. 

 

“Locus wants to see you Wash. said something about plans and ammo. I don’t know, I’m just playing messenger.” 

 

Washington sighed and walked past her. 

 

“Did Locus really want to talk to him?” 

 

“Mhm.” She hummed as she walked by. 

 

Tucker took every chance he would get to stare at her ass. She glanced up and smiled when she noticed the familiar figure standing on a ledge. She spun on her heel, ready to give him an show. 

 

“Don’t tell me. You caught me staring.” Tucker smiled. 

 

“I could care less, I need you to do something for me.” 

 

“What? You need a massage or something?” Tucker teased taking a few steps towards her. 

 

“No, but I could use your muscles to help move something.” 

 

“I’m in. Whatever you need, whenever.” 

 

“Good. I’ll meet you in the cargo?” 

 

Tucker took off running. He was eager to get some alone time with her and be able to use the pick up lines he’d been practicing in his room. 

 

“Why do you get him going Honey?” Felix asked, walking up behind her. His hand finding its home on her hip. 

 

“The same reason you keep using to call me Honey. Out of pure joy and entertainment.” She hissed slapping his hand away. 

 

“Fine. I’ll stop calling you Honey, if, you come here.” Felix wiggles his eyebrows a devilish smirk playing on his lips.  

 

“Not gonna happen. I have better things to do.” 

 

“Things or people?” His voice dropped a few octaves as jealousy set in. 

 

She laughed. “Jealousy suits you Fel. I swear, nothing will happen.” She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek “besides, don’t I always come back to you?” She asked walking away, a playful grin on her face. 

 

~~~~~

 

“Took you long enough. What do you need moved?” Tucker asked, practically bouncing. 

 

“Those crates. Seems I’m not strong enough to move them. I thought a big strong man like you could do it for me.” She smiled. 

 

“Oh, I can do a lot for you. Maybe I can show you once I’m done here.” Tucker chuckled, whispering a bow chicka bow wow under his breath. 

 

A small group had gathered at the entrance. 

 

“Here we go.” Simmons stated, tapping Grif on the arm. “He’s gonna get his ass handed to him.” 

 

“By her or her dog?” Grif asked. 

 

“So, Spectre do you ask men to do things for you often?” Tucker asked, pushing a crate. 

 

“Only when I _absolutely_ need it.” She smiled sticking a sucker in her mouth. 

 

“When do you usually _absolutely_ need it?” 

 

“Normally twice a week. Sometimes three.” 

 

“I can help make it more frequent. I have been working out more lately.” 

 

“That so?” 

 

“I uh... I’d do whatever to please you of course. Anything to stay in your good graces.” 

 

She chuckled and sat on top of a crate. Tucker taking up position a few inches away. “You shouldn’t really say such risky things with my boyfriend close by.” She teased. 

 

“Just one more guy I have to avoid after I kick his ass of course.” 

 

She chuckled and glanced over her shoulder. Isaac stood just outside the shadows, hands balled into fists, anger resting upon his face. She smirked and looked back at Tucker. “He’s not easily avoidable. He’s slippery, and has a bit of temper, plus, word on the street is, he’s already kicked you ass once.”  

 

“Eh, I can take him. I got what I needed that last time.” Tucker smiled, resting his hand on her leg. 

 

Seconds later his hand was being bent backwards, an angry mercenary in his face. 

 

“Easy Felix, he’s just a horny little blue.” She laughed, patting his shoulder. 

 

“He touched you.” Felix growled, tightening his grip. 

 

“What if I said sorry?” Tucker whimpered. 

 

“Sorry? You think a simple sorry is going to fix this! You’ve flirted shamelessly with her even after she said she was unavailable.” Felix tightened his grip on Tucker’s hand, forcing the blue to his knees. 

 

“Felix. Let him go.” Locus said, making his way over. 

 

With one final growl Felix dropped Tucker’s hand. His arm snaked around Spectre’s waist, pulling her off the crate. “Quit playing with these morons.”  He whispered as he lead her away from a whimpering Tucker and annoyed Locus.

 

“I can’t help it. It’s the only joy I get from this place.” She smiled up at him. 

 

“I’ll show you joy alright.” He tossed her over his shoulder as he continued to storm away. 

 

He set her on his cot, pacing back in forth, fuming. 

 

“Relax Isaac.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him down next to her. 

 

“Relax? Are you serious right now?” 

 

She swung her leg over him, straddling his lap. “I’m very serious. You pick fights when your bored, I get them all riled up when I’m bored. Plus, it’s nice to see you so protective.” She purred nipping at his ear. 

 

His hands found their home on her waist, playing with the waistband of her jeans. “Oh really?” 

 

“Really.” She purred stripping him of his shirt. 

 

Hands exploring one another, as mouthed melded together, tongue slipping in every so often. All go soon she pulled away.

 

 Felix let out a low growl. “Get back here.” 

 

His eyes were still closed as she slid off his lap. 

 

“No. You haven’t earned it yet.” 

 

He opened his eyes, frustration filling him. She smiled as she slip one of shirts on, slowly backing out of the room. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Locus asked me to help with something.” 

 

“No. You finish what you started.” 

 

She giggled, now standing in the hallway. “Caboose! Felix needs a hug!” She yelled. 

 

The blue cams running around the corner. “He needs a hug!? I’m good at hugs!” 

 

“He’s in his room babe.”  She smiled, and watched as Caboose ran into the room. 

 

“No, no Cabboose.” Felix pleaded. 

 

“Are you happy about my hug or are you pointing a gun at me?” Caboose asked happily.

 

Spectre quickly left the area before Felix could drag her into another Caboose hug. She rounded the corner, all eyes were on her. 

 

“Nice shirt. Seems familiar.” Locus observed, a faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

“I stole it from a friend.” She grinned. 

 

“So? How long have you and uh, Felix been together?” Grif asked cautiously. 

 

“Too long.” Spectre replied, grabbing a gun. 

 

“How’d you two meet?” Donut asked hesitantly. 

 

“That’s a story for another time my friend.” She chuckled softly, her mind drifting to that day. 


End file.
